


Mickey gets pussy

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Ian gets Mickey some pussy for his birthday.





	Mickey gets pussy

**Author's Note:**

> :-)

Ian runs a hand down his face and sighs. "I'm not sure."

The woman taps her nails on the table. "Look, I can't decide for you, honey. I'm just doing my job. If you think he'll enjoy it, then do it."

Ian nods. He takes two more seconds to think about it then he grins. "Alright, I'll do it."

"I think you both will be happy," she says, patting Ian’s cheek.

"Thanks, Katrina," he smiles, handing her the money.

When Mickey gets home, Ian greets him with a kiss and brings him to the living room.

"Who's this?" He asks, taking the beer Ian hands him.

"Katrina," the woman introduces herself, holding out her hand to Mickey. "It's nice to meet you."

Mickey nods slowly then turns to Ian. "The fuck is she doing here?"

Ian swallows and touches Mickey’s arm. "Okay, don't freak out. She's here because of my surprise for you."

Mickey looks at him then at the woman, trying to put it together and figure out what the fuck was going on. She smiles at him then stands.

"Ian thought it would be nice to spend the evening playing with my pussy," she says, only slightly blushing.

Mickey’s eyebrows jump into his hairline and his eyes go wide. He almost chokes on his beer and Ian goes to pat him on the back, but Mickey stops him.

"We're gonna fucking play with what now?"

Ian shakes his head quickly, seeing the look on Mickey’s horrified face. "No, fuck, sorry. This is all my fault. I thought you would like it...seeing you happy and having a good time gave me this idea...but it was stupid, Mick. I'm sorry."

Mickey still isn't sure what the hell is happening, but any time Ian is upset he wants to fix it. He gives Ian a kiss.

"Whatever it is you're trying to do here is not stupid, alright?"

Ian nods. "You said you didn't want a party, so I thought this would..."

"Hey, don't worry about it, Ian. I just want spend my birthday with you, okay? So bring on the pussy."

Ian laughs and that makes Mickey feel better. Katrina smiles then takes both of their hands, leading them to the couch.

"Don't be nervous, just close your eyes," she says.

They do and when she tells them to open them, Mickey’s makes a face.

"It's...uh, smaller than I thought it'd be."

Katrina laughs easily. "Who wants to touch first?"

Ian nudges Mickey. "Happy birthday, Mick."

Mickey strokes right on the top and soon the room is filled with mewling and little sounds.

Mickey can’t help but grin.

"You like it?" Ian asks, glad that it's going so well.

Mickey nods. "Best gift ever," he says, holding the kitten close to his face and patting it.

"I'm glad. Your boyfriend was worried," Katrina teases Ian.

"Can we keep her, Mick?" Ian asks.

"Yeah, why not? Never thought I'd like pussy this much," he laughs.

Ian kisses him. He thanks Katrina and they keep playing with the kitten for a while, until she falls asleep. Mickey takes Ian to their bedroom and strips for him, even though it's his birthday. He wants to thank Ian for always thinking of him. He gets Ian naked too and climbs in his lap, prepping himself before sliding down on his cock unail he's full. Ian curses, holding his hips and starting to thrust up. Mickey lets him take control, as they kiss with their tongues. Finally Ian stills, coming inside him. Mickey strokes himself until he explodes onto Ian's stomach between them.

"Fuck, that was good, Mickey, but this is your special day," Ian pants, pulling Mickey up to lay next to him.

"And you made it special, dumbass," Mickey says, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Did you decide on a name for her yet?"

Mickey thinks for a minute. "How about Kat?"

Ian grins. "I like it."


End file.
